


What to do when you fall for four eyes

by ultraspicy97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It’ll be funny I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraspicy97/pseuds/ultraspicy97
Summary: Levi Ackerman has met the same shitty glasses, four eyed, messy human multiple times over the span of three days. How could he possibly keep running in to this woman? What did fate have in store for him?





	What to do when you fall for four eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic I have EVER posted so please enjoy and give some feedback!
> 
> (Sorry for the shitty summary lol)

Saturday

Levi moved in to his new rental house around 4pm. It was the weekend before the beginning of his senior year of college and Levi spent his day doing the best thing he could to prepare: cleaning and unpacking. Granted he was very organized when he packed his items up from Erwin’s—where he stayed over the summer. His new place was modest: one floor, two bedroom, one bathroom, a garage, and an adorable white picket fence. It was picture perfect in the more family centric portion of the college town he was living in.  
He was almost completely finished with putting everything in its place when he got a call from his best friend Erwin Smith.  
“Talk.” Levi said as he picked up the phone.  
He got a loud laugh out of Erwin. “Well that’s not how you’re supposed to greet your best friend of twelve years, Levi.” The smile in Erwin’s voice was evident to him.  
“You interrupted me just as I was trying to finish organizing my room. What do you need?” He put his phone on speaker then sat down on his freshly made bed and laid on his back. “I saw you this morning and I know I didn’t forget anything at your place.”  
“Oh I just need you to accompany me on a trip to the bar. I need to bring my favorite best friend with me.”  
“First I’m your ONLY best friend,” Levi scoffed. “Second I’m not going. No way in hell.”  
“Come on Levi, I’ll pay for your drinks and food.” Erwin said in a sing song voice.  
“I’ll go since you’re paying. You didn’t win this because I wanted to go, you bribed me.” Levi let out a sigh as he stared at his ceiling. “What time do you want me to meet you there?  
“Be there at 9.” Erwin said in a cheery voice.

Erwin and Levi had been at the bar for an hour. They were already a few drinks in, Levi could feel heat in his face and a buzz in his head. It was busier than he would have preferred, but the crowd wasn’t nearly as bad as it normally is during the semester. Erwin was going on about some woman and the classes he was taking this semester when some random woman tripped and fell in to Levi’s lap. The drunk brunette’s glasses were askew and she had a dark blush on her cheeks. Levi assumes it was from the embarrassment.  
“Hey there! I’m Hange Zoe but you can just call me Hange! Thanks for catching me.” Hange said with a wide, toothy grin.  
Levi realized Hange didn’t sound like a person with any shame, so the blush must’ve been the alcohol. “Ok four eyes my name is get the hell off my lap.” Levi said while rolling his eyes.  
“Actually his name is Levi Ackerman. He’s always an ass like this but deep down he’s a good guy.” Erwin popped in with a smirk.  
“Oh wow that name really fits you! You definitely look like a Levi!” She kept smiling at him, still sitting in his lap.  
Levi decided she had no concept of personal space whatsoever and began lightly pushing her off. “Well it’s been fucking grand getting to know you but I need to leave. I have more important things to be doing.”  
Hange pull a pen out from behind her ear and quickly started writing on Levi’s arm. He tried to tear it away but her left hand was gripping his wrist. Once she stopped writing, Levi realized she wrote her number on him.  
“Call me some time, I would love to be friends!” She smiles and jumped out of his lap.  
Levi rolled his eyes as he walked out of the bar typing Hange’s number in to his phone. One drunk text to a four eyed, shitty glasses stranger wouldn’t hurt right? Especially if she was super cute.

Sunday

Levi woke up—late and hungover—to a text from Hange saying she wanted to grab coffee with him on Tuesday to get to know him more. He rolled his eyes and ignored the text. It was a beautiful day outside, the house was already perfectly clean, and Levi wasn’t quite sure what to do. He looked outside, noticing how bare the yard looked and hatched an idea. There needed to be a garden in his yard, that would make the house perfect. Levi got out of bed, got dressed, and ran off to the nearest gardening shop to get some flowers.

When he arrived back home, there was a moving van outside of the house across the street. There was also a shitty, beat up sedan sitting out front. He could only imagine the kind of person that was moving in there. Levi turned to begin tending to his garden, but after a few minutes of him planting the flowers, he heard heavy footsteps running up behind him. He whipped around and Hange’s nose was inches from his.  
“What the fuck, four eyes!?” Levi jumped back a bit, avoiding sitting on his freshly planted flowers.  
“You never texted me back! I thought you DIED!” Hange huffed out dramatically.  
“Let’s be real, you didn’t actually think I died. You’re just being dramatic.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
“In all seriousness, can we get coffee together on Tuesday? I don’t know what your schedule’s like but I have off Tuesdays and Thursdays.” She smiled and held out a hand for him to get up.  
“Well I don’t drink coffee. We can go to a cafe as long as they have tea.” He grabbed her hand and rose to his feet. “Let me know where you have in mind, what time, and I’ll be there. I have nothing better to do.”  
“Perfect! We’ll get to know each other and it will be wonderful!” She basically yelled out the “wonderful” in Levi’s face and he winced. No one person could be that enthusiastic and loud.  
“Sure. I’ll see you Tuesday. I’m going to finish tending to my garden.” Levi picked up some more flowers to put in the holes he dug.  
“Totally! See you later, short stack!” Her nickname was met with a glare and she laughed out loud as she ran away.  
“Damn four eyes...” he muttered under his breath.

Monday

Levi’s class had fifteen minutes left when his microbiology professor announced that he would be introducing their lab TA for the semester. Petra nudged Levi and whispered “I heard she’s absolutely nuts.”  
Oluo rolled his eyes and said, “yeah totally batshit crazy.” Eld and Gunther nodded in agreement.  
“The TA couldn’t possibly be worse than my neighbor. She’s so weird, energetic, and messy.” He sighed out. “She’s the one I met at the bar who sat on my lap and gave me her number. She wanted me to go to a cafe with her on Tuesday and I’m not sure why I said yes.” Everyone nodded along with the story.  
Just as Petra was about to reply, the professor started talking again. “Now I am pleased to introduce your TA for this semester: Hange Zoe!” Hange popped up at the front of the room and Levi actually fucking gasped. What the hell are the odds, Levi thought.  
“That’s my fucking neighbor. The girl from the bar.” Levi said and his friends’ jaws dropped. Hange spotted Levi and vigorously waved at him as he slid down in his seat. This couldn’t possibly be happening.  
Gunther smirked, elbowed him in the side and said “you know what they say: good things come in threes.” Levi glared hid his face. This was going to be a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> Well let me know what you all think! I’m going to try to update this weekly for the foreseeable future!  
> Check me out on tumblr @ aot-dump.tumblr.com


End file.
